


Third Time's The Charm

by kotomaru



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Picnics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 14:03:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10923315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kotomaru/pseuds/kotomaru
Summary: Yoshiko's heart pounds violently. The physical closeness of Chika, her eternal smile, sparkling eyes, fruity scent -- it's all too overwhelming for her.'I'm really in deep, aren't I?'





	Third Time's The Charm

**Author's Note:**

> hah gay

"This is going to go well." Yoshiko reassures herself. Taking a deep breath, she looks at her phone to check the time. It was two o'clock on the dot, which meant Chika should be arriving any moment now. Yoshiko goes over her mental checklist. 

_'I have sandwiches, a blanket, and way too many oranges. Perfect.'_

It was to be expected that the fallen angel would only have the best of the best for her little demon. Yoshiko recalls how early she got here, just to set this all up. She's broken out of her thoughts when she hears footsteps approaching.

"Yoshiko-chan!" Chika exclaims, waving her arms energetically. "I'm over here! Can you see me?" 

Yoshiko murmurs, "It's Yohane." 

"What was that?" Chika inquires, her head tilting, and bright eyes shining. Yoshiko's mouth feels dry, and she's unable to form words. She realizes it's useless to constantly correct Chika, and won't let it dampen her mood. This date was going to go well, no matter what. 

Yoshiko appreciates the perks of being a fallen angel, for the most part. However, there is a downside: her horrendous luck. Her first date with Chika was to go see a movie. Simple enough, right? Yoshiko ended up getting an upset stomach from eating too much buttery popcorn. Their second date was at a local festival, where Yoshiko dolled herself up to impress Chika. She spent hours picking the right makeup, cutest outfit, and practicing conversation starters. Only for a kid to trip and drop ice cream on her shirt.

This was their third date. Yoshiko was determined to not let it go sour.

Despite Yoshiko being a magnet for bad luck, Chika never minded. Or if she did, Yoshiko could never tell. She'd simply smile, and say, "As long as I get to spend time with you, it's fine."

"I'll sit down here, if that's alright," Chika beams at Yoshiko, patting the ground next to her. "Come on! I didn't eat breakfast, so I'm really hungry."

Just a moment later, Yoshiko's stomach growls. Yoshiko blushes widely when Chika giggles.

"Looks like you didn't either?" Chika hums, causing Yoshiko to shake her head.

"A fallen angel doesn't need breakfast." Yoshiko quips, puffing her cheeks. Chika pokes her.

"But my Yoshiko-chan does."

_My Yoshiko-chan._

Yoshiko's heart pounds violently. The physical closeness of Chika, her eternal smile, sparkling eyes, fruity scent -- it's all too overwhelming for her. 

 _'I'm really in deep, aren't I?'_ Yoshiko thinks. She exhales shakily.

"M-maybe so. Anyways, let's start eating, alright?" 

Chika nods excitedly, not wasting another second. She immediately dives into the picnic basket, getting a sandwich in a bag labeled with her name. 

"Ah, Yoshiko-chan, your handwriting is super cute," Chika compliments, sighing dreamily. "I wish mine was. I write too sloppily." 

Yoshiko gapes, "It's not cute!"

Chika furrows her eyebrows.

"It's cool, obviously! Look at the cursive. That's... that's tough material, right there." 

"You drew a heart on the I in my name." 

"Maybe I did. Maybe I didn't. It's a mystery." Yoshiko scrambles to justify herself. Chika puts her hands up in defense and laughs heartily.

"Alright, alright. Your handwriting is cool." Chika admits, giggling yet to cease. Yoshiko's lips turn upwards.

The both of them begin to eat their lunch, Yoshiko slowly moving closer to Chika with each passing minute. Chika was entirely oblivious, swinging her legs and humming. Yoshiko gulps, trying to remember the conversation starters that she memorized. Before she could get the chance to blurt something out, Chika looked over at her.

"Did you make these yourself? They're super yummy." Chika says, mouth full. Yoshiko had a difficult time understanding her, but was able to somewhat comprehend her words. In the meantime, the sunlight that was beaming down upon them vanished. 

"Of course, little demon. I'm talented in many areas," Yoshiko chuckles in a deep voice. 

She then adds, "My mom may or may not have helped me though."

"Woah! Really? That's adorable." 

Yoshiko blanks. Chika goes back to humming, and finishes her sandwich. Yoshiko then realizes that this entire time she's been so busy staring at Chika, that she forgot to eat her own sandwich.

Before Chika could notice, Yoshiko tried to eat her sandwich fast. Yoshiko coughs as a result, making Chika shoot her a worried look.

"Are you alright?" Chika wonders, placing her hand over Yoshiko's. Yoshiko clears her throat, and nods.

"Y-yeah. All good here." 

Chika smiles, and starts to eat some of the oranges. 

_'This is my chance... move closer, wrap my arm around her, and sweep Chika off her feet!'_

What Yoshiko failed to notice, however, was the sky was getting darker.

Yoshiko feels a sudden wetness on her nose, and furrows her eyebrow. She breaks her gaze from Chika, and looks to see an overcast sky. Followed by multiple raindrops. Chika suddenly stands up, avoiding the oncoming downpour. Yoshiko follows suit, the both of them standing beneath the tree for shelter. 

"I didn't know it was supposed to rain today." Chika says, holding her hand out to catch some of the droplets.

"It wasn't..." Yoshiko trails off, vision blurry.

_'How come these dates never go right? Chika... Chika deserves better than this. She deserves to have lots of fun, without dumb stuff constantly ruining our time together.'_

Yoshiko sniffles, rapidly wiping at her eyes. Chika looks over at her in concern, frowning.

"Yoshiko-chan--"

"It's unfair! T-today was supposed to be perfect, without any stupid stomaches, or kids with ice cream... but it rains! Of course it does!" 

Yoshiko fists ball up, and she stands there stiffly. Great. Now she just lashed out at Chika, who has been silent since. This couldn't get any worse.

Suddenly, she felt a hand over her own.

Yoshiko winces. Chika is in front of her in an instant, a gentle smile on her face. Yoshiko could never get tired of seeing it.

Chika's free hand wipes away the few stray tears, and places her lips to Yoshiko's forehead. 

Yoshiko's eyes widen, hand twitching. 

Chika presses their foreheads together, noses bumping in the process.

"I'm sorry. You worked so hard too. But," Chika strokes Yoshiko's cheek, "I had so much fun. No matter what happens, I always love being with you." 

Yoshiko's tongue refused to move. Instead, she just blinked. 

Finally, she croaks, "E-even though... I'm a magnet for horrible luck?" 

Chika pouts. 

"You aren't! If you were, why would I enjoy spending time with you so much?" Chika inquires. Before Yoshiko could respond, she continues. 

"I was so excited for today, that I had trouble falling asleep last night. And, here--"

Chika takes Yoshiko's hand, and places it over her chest. 

"Do you feel that? My heart's been like that this entire time. It won't stop beating so fast," Chika murmurs breathlessly. "You did this." 

Yoshiko's lip quivers, and she sniffs. 

"I did?" Yoshiko mutters in disbelief. All along, Yoshiko could never tell if Chika was affected by her or not. She was always so energetic, Yoshiko never noticed. The blush she held was shared with the girl in front of her.

"You did." Chika reassures, closing her eyes, and squeezing Yoshiko's hand.

"Only you can make me feel this way."

Yoshiko, without a moment to waste, hugs Chika tightly. Chika lets out a noise of surprise, but immediately laughs it off and hugs her back.

"For once," Yoshiko laughs breathlessly, "I've had some okay luck." 


End file.
